Packing lists are a common type of business form. In a packing list it is desirable to be able to readily attach the form to a package or envelope, possibly retain inserts within it that are visible from the exterior of the package or envelope, desirably be able to apply variable indicia to the form utilizing a printer, and to provide a form construction that allows ready removal and retention of a record sheet. According to the present invention, a business form is constructed that has these desirable attributes. The invention also comprises the business form which has been manipulated in a particular manner so that it is affixed to the package or envelope.
Prior to use as a packing list, the business form according to the invention includes four parts. There is a first, top paper ply which is ultimately used as a record sheet, and a second transparent material ply (e.g. Duravue Mylar) underlying the first ply. A third ply underlies the second ply and has a first face abutting the second ply and a second face of transfer material, such as carbon material. A fourth paper ply underlies the third ply and has a first face which receives indicia transferred from the third ply carbon, and a second face opposite the first face. Selectively activatable adhesive means, such as strips of transfer tape adjacent the third and fourth edges of the fourth ply, are provided on the fourth ply second face. Each of the plies has opposite parallel first and second, and opposite parallel third and fourth, edges. The spacing between the first and second edges of the second and fourth plies is greater than that of the third ply, so that the second and fourth plies can be attached together by adhesive adjacent the first and second edges thereof, yet be unconnected to the third ply at those edges. The third ply is connected at the third edge of the second and fourth plies, but a perforation line is provided adjacent the area of detachment so that the third ply can be readily detached and removed from connection between the second and fourth plies, the second and fourth plies not being connected at the fourth edge thereof. The first ply is readily detachably connected to the other plies, such as by a detachable tractor drive margin (connected to a like margin of the fourth ply).
The business form according to the invention also includes slits formed at an intermediate portion of the second and fourth plies between the first and second edges thereof, with an extension of the slits formed in the first fold line, and defining a top portion (containing a first edge) and bottom portion (containing the second edge) of the form. Second and third fold lines are also disposed in the bottom portion parallel to the third and fourth edges and spaced inwardly from the strips of transfer tape. Perforation lines are also preferably provided adjacent the strips of transfer tape on the opposite sides thereof from the third and fourth edges respectively. In use, after the third ply has been removed from between the second and fourth plies, the form is folded about the first fold line so that the bottom portion underlies the top portion, and is folded about the second and third fold lines so that the strips of transfer tape attach both the top and bottom portions to a package or envelope.
The business form according to the invention not only comprises the four-part form described above, but comprises the particular packing list configuration after detachment of the top ply and removal of the carbon-containing ply.
That is, according to another aspect of the present invention a packing list business form is provided. The packing list business form comprises the following elements: A first, top, transparent material, ply. A second paper ply underlying the first ply, and having a first face with indicia thereon adjacent the first ply, and a second face opposite the first face. Selectively activatable adhesive strips disposed on the second face of the second ply adjacent the third and fourth edges thereof for attaching the second ply to another object. Each of the plies has opposite parallel first and second, and opposite parallel third and fourth, edges, the spacing between the first and second edges of the first and second plies being substantially the same. Means for connecting the second and first plies together adjacent the first, second and third edges thereof. Slits extending through the transfer tape substantially parallel to the first and second edges of the second ply, and defining a first fold line which extends as a continuation thereof, and between them, the slits and first fold line disposed at an intermediate section of the second ply between the first and second edges thereof, and defining a top portion containing the first edge, and a bottom portion containing the second edge. And, second and third fold lines disposed in the bottom portion and extending substantially parallel to the third and fourth edges, and spaced from the third and fourth edges a distance significantly greater than the width of the strips of adhesive, and extending from the first fold line to the fourth edge. The business form also comprises the above described packing list folded about the first, second and third fold lines so that the bottom portion is beneath the top portion and so that the adhesive strips are activated to affix both the top and bottom portions to a package or envelope. The adhesive strips are preferably transfer tape having a release sheet backing, and which been activated by removing the release sheet backing therefrom.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous business form that is particularly suited for use as a packing list manifest that can be folded into a sealed envelope. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.